Meet the Parent
by Borrowed Twenties
Summary: When Jay pops over to Theresa's house with her for the holidays, it seems acceptance isn't going to be so easily gained. With all this unlucky incidents plaguing him, will he ever get into Theresa's father's good graces? JxT
1. Chapter 1

I'm back from my holidaying, yeah. So I'm starting on this fic, and later I might start the sequel to **A Random Christmas Story**, which needs to be planned first, I guess. This fic is going to be JxT and all, and it's going to be a real gag where everything goes wrong for Jay, almost like a bash-Jay day, so uhm yeah, be warned. Anyway, I'm a Jay fan, so don't worry, things will turn out better for him later. But only much later.

Disclaimer: To keep it short and sweet, I don't own Class of the Titans, unfortunately.

**Chapter 1**

Jay yawned sleepily as his History teacher droned on and on. He'd just pulled a late night the day before, what with fighting Cronus and all, and he was seriously bushed. Especially since he'd stayed up late and fried his brains over thinking how to save Atlanta, who had been kidnapped. Thankfully, they'd found her back and one-upped Cronus. The downside was that he escaped yet again.

At least today was the last day of school, which meant he could go sailing, plan more Cronus-centric plans and hang out with his friends and girlfriend.

"Jay, what can you tell from the ruins of the Indus Valley Civilisation?" the History teacher snapped angrily, probably having noticed his sleepiness.

"Uhm..." He stood up awkwardly. "The ruins show that people were very organised and advanced in the Sciences."

"How so?" the History teacher said, relentless in her attempt to embarrass him in front of the class.

"The streets were wide, laid out in perfect grid patterns and were parallel to one another. That shows they were organised. Their drainage system was very advanced for their time. They were deep to hold more sewerage water, and they had a slight slope so that the sewarage could flow down faster and more effectively due to gravity. Some drains even had covers, probably to prevent the pungency of the sewarage water from escaping. That shows they were pretty advanced in the Sciences."

"Okay, sit down," the History teacher growled, turning away. She couldn't fault the boy since he got all his facts right, much to her annoyance.

Jay breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he should stop dozing off for now.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The bell rang, effectively snapping him out of his sleep. So he had fallen asleep again.

Slinging his bag onto his shoulder quickly, he made his way out of the classroom, as did his cheering classmates. The History teacher was shouting some reminder of their homework, but they couldn't care less, all of them. The holidays had arrived, and that's what mattered the most.

He stumbled out of the classroom and into the hall, amidst the crowd that was surging forward and pushing him. Feeling relieved to finally be free, he went to find Theresa.

She was standing by her locker, talking with one of her classmates. They were laughing and deep in conversation, and yes, the classmate was a guy. Jay wasn't one to feel jealous; he wasn't the envious type, but he couldn't help feel territorial over his girlfriend. Well, at least Archie was worse.

Approaching with caution, Jay carefully walked up to Theresa. He knew that when he got too territorial, she'd get miffed at him. A little protectiveness, she enjoyed; pushing it out of balance, and she would get angry. And he didn't want to push her buttons and let them get into some quarrel during the long-awaited holidays. After all, he wanted to spend some time with her, not have her ignoring him in a huff.

Seeing him, she immediately said goodbye to her guy friend and came over to give him a hug. Okay, that just about made him feel much better.

"Jay, hey, there's something big I need to tell you," Theresa rushed. "And that is -"

"Is it something to do with Cronus?" Jay asked, the permanent worry lines showing again. What if someone had been kidnapped again? What if Cronus was busy destroying downtown now? What if Cronus had gotten the gods? Wait, the latter was impossible, if not he would have known, but...

"No!" Theresa glared at him, whacking his head lightly. "It's nothing to do with Cronus."

"Oh, good then," Jay replied, rubbing his head ruefully. "What is it?"

"You see, my dad invited me back for the holidays, and I was thinking, maybe you could -"

"What?" Jay stared at her incredulously. "You're thinking of going back when Cronus could be running amok in the city?!"

Theresa frowned. "Didn't I go back the last time too? Anyway, Hera approved my request, and she said you could join me, if you wanted. To meet my dad. You know, you're my boyfriend now, you should -"

Jay cut into her sentence yet again with his own desperate one. "But I can't! _We_ can't! The world needs us, we can't go on full-time vacation right now. Not after Atlanta got kidnapped. What if it happens again? I don't want to be away when the team needs us."

Theresa bowed her head low, hurt staining her voice as she said, "I should have known you'd react that way. The world will be fine, Jay. It has always been, and it always will be, under our somewhat protection. Could we just take a break for once?"

"But..." Jay scratched his head, feeling like he was put in a spot. His duties or his girlfriend - which should he choose, exactly? If he picked his girlfriend, his duties might suffer because of it. But if he picked his duties, he might lose his girlfriend forever (this wasn't the first time they had that same argument, you can guess).

And he did love her - a lot.

Biting his lip, he finally relented, gently pulling his tearful girlfriend in his arms. "Alright, alright, I'll go."

"You will?" Theresa raised her eyes to him, looking suddenly more cheerful and hopeful. Maybe she thought she had heard wrong, or that she was just hallucinating due to her prolonged dreams that this would someday happen.

"Yeah, yeah." Seeing her brilliant, charming smile, he smiled weakly in return, knowing he couldn't resist her full-fledged smile. Suddenly, something struck him and he said hesitantly, "Wait. But what if he doesn't like me?"

"He _will_! Stop worrying! You're a straight-A student, a great sailor, a good leader and the best boyfriend. What's not to like?" she pleaded a little, giving him her best puppydog look. "Please Jay. You already said yes. You can't back out now..."

"Okay, okay..." Jay couldn't bear to say no. For one, the puppydog look was always the most convincing, and backed with the little stuff she said that fed his ego... Ahem. Anyway, he didn't want to disappoint her.

But little did he know what he was getting himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, I haven't updated in quite a while, I think. My holidays end today, and soon begins the tragic torture of homework, projects, exams and more. Well, anyway, I'm trying to get out other chapters for other stories before my life becomes tons busier. So here I bring you the second chapter. You might be wondering when you read - Saselin, weird name, huh? Yeah I know, but this is from fondness that I use that name, for I came up with it a long time ago. She's this old "butler", really, and so she's here. And do note that Theresa here is called **Theresa Fairfield**, which in my opinion, sounds like a pretty snazzy name in my books (as in figuratively).

**Chapter 2**

The limosine pulled up in the driveway of the stately manor, and Theresa casually got out, smiling fondly at the place where she had grew up in. Still blinking from the ride in the expensive, sleek limosine and now facing Theresa's huge home, Jay, too, got out, looking a little blown away.

"Wow," was all he could say, breathless, his neck craning up to look at the top of the towering manor and feeling a little inferior suddenly.

"Yeah, wow," Theresa said humorously, dragging her boyfriend away from the limosine. "That's what I always get from everyone who comes here. Well, every _rich kid_ gets this kind of reaction." Her voice grew subtly bitter, and Jay knew she was recalling some scarring memories of her past.

"You know, you're not like other rich girls." Jay's comment made her stop in her tracks, deep green eyes softening.

"Jay, you hardly know what I've gotten from other kids. It's either the type that thinks I'm the stereotypical rich kid and hates my guts for that, or the type that sucks up to me just to get favours. You have no idea how much you - and the rest of the team - mean to me."

"Maybe I don't, but I love you," Jay said softly, feeling the need to comfort her, knowing that she needed it. Pulling her into a warm embrace, they both remained silent for a while, him offering her the solace she needed once in a while.

Finally, Theresa sniffled, then laughed softly. "I don't even know why I'm crying on the front lawn of my house. What happened is already in the past. Come on, let's go."

Breaking free from his hug, she wiped her tears with the back of her hand and pulled Jay to the front doorstep, which she promptly rung the bell.

"Don't... Don't you have the key?" Jay asked a little curiously.

Theresa shook her head. "I left it behind the last time when my dad didn't bother to spend much time with me. I forgot to bring it with me, and I didn't bother to return to get it. Well... I guess he has a justifiable excuse to why he's too busy to spend much - or _any_ - time with me..." She managed a ghost of a smile, and Jay felt bad for once again dampening her sunny mood.

Just then, the door opened and a cheerful-looking, bubbly old servant in Theresa's household appeared. "Miss Fairfield, you're back!"

"Yeah, I am, Saselin," Theresa answered, smiling in return. Handing her luggage to the old woman, she said, "Is Dad in?"

"Yes, Mr Fairfield most certainly is," Saselin returned, smiling gladly to see the young, orange-haired teen back again in the house. She had seen Theresa grow up and felt attached to her, not surprisingly so. She cast a bright smile in Jay's direction, hoping to make him feel welcome. Something about this young man seemed to separate him from all the other... _superficial_ boyfriends she had seen Theresa go out with before. "And you must be Jay. If the both of you would just follow me here..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Knocking on the sturdy wooden door, Theresa waited a little eagerly as an awkward Jay stood beside her. Alright, although her dad had hurt her feelings the last round, she still loved him. After all, he was her dad. Besides, she was excited to introduce Jay to him.

"Come in," a distracted voice said from within the room, and Theresa spared no time in flinging open the door and saying with a burst of energy, "Hi Dad!"

"Oh, hi, Theresa," her father replied, looking up from his work with a look of surprise etched onto his features. Then he gave her a brief smile and leaned back. "I'm glad you could come over for the holidays." Noticing Jay standing in the doorway, he raised an eyebrow and said casually, "Oh, and may I know who this is? Your friend, I suppose?" Jay thought he saw a flash of uncertainty and suspicion flash through Mr Fairfield's eyes, but in a moment what he thought he had truly seen was gone.

"Well, yeah, but more than that. He's my boyfriend. Jay, meet Dad. Dad, meet Jay," Theresa chirped cheerily, slipping her hand into an abashed Jay's hand and tugging him into the room.

"Uhm, hi, Mr Fairfield," Jay said with a newfound shyness he never even knew he had. To his surprise, he found Mr Fairfield's expression darkening and changing from an expression of fake welcoming to guardedness.

Theresa's father narrowed his eyes a little, and leaning further back onto his chair, Jay noticed his lips curled up in distaste as he surveyed the teenager before him. Suddenly, Jay felt like he'd stepped into an interrogation room, and he was pretty sure he looked like the deer in the headlights at the moment.

"Kooky fashion taste," Jay distinctly heard the mutter that escaped the father's lips and he blushed, looking down self-consciously at his bright yellow-purple sweater and puffy jeans. Alright, so they might not exactly be of branded material, but he was pretty sure they weren't hideous... Right? He would have to consult Neil on this when he got back to New Olympia.

Mr Fairfield gave them a friendly, polite smile, but Jay could tell there wasn't any warmth in it. He gulped silently, feeling like the odd one out in the room. Apparently, Theresa had noticed her own father's looks of disapproval as well.

Richard Fairfield rang an old-fashioned bell, and Saselin appeared by the door immediately, noticing as well that there was a slight unspoken tension in the room.

Richard nodded at Jay, then said, "Saselin, why don't you show Jay here to do the guest room?"

"Yes, Sir," Saselin replied, giving the young man a smile and leading him out of the room, closing the door behind them as she had a feeling things were about to get a little darker than usual.

The minute the two left the room, the father crossed his arms and leaned onto his desk. "Theresa, what were you thinking when you brought that... that _kid_ back?"

"Dad, what do you mean by that?" Theresa looked hurt. "He's alright. In fact, he's the nicest guy I've ever met -"

"That's what you think," Richard said with a frown. "He's probably only dating you for the money, just like all your other fake boyfriends back then. Look at him! He dresses... tacky. And you can tell he's not really well-off."

"So that's why you didn't like him," Theresa muttered, eyes flashing dangerously. "So that's what it truly is about. He's not rich. You've always wanted to ship me off to some rich fellow, didn't you? You always seemed to mention that, and favour them more. Let me tell you all those rich boyfriends I ever had were way more fake than any of the poorer ones!"

"Theresa, don't raise your voice like that at me," her father answered, his voice rising in anger. "What I'm doing for is for your own good. He probably doesn't love you. And no, it's not because I need him to be rich. It's not a requirement! But I can tell he's just like the others!"

"Well, then, at least he's much better than you! You never _did_ spend any time with me after Mom's death, but _he_ cares! He even visited Mom's grave with me when _you_ couldn't even stop by for her death anniversary!" Theresa screamed, boiling with pure rage. She didn't even feel the hot tears spilling out, and gently dropping on the floor. Turning around, she rushed out of the door before her angry father could say anything more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Saselin made her way to the kitchen after making sure Jay was comfortable. She smiled at the rememberance of the young man. She was convinced that he was alright, because he was pretty polite and all, and seemed nice enough. At least not like the other rude boyfriends Theresa had brought home.

She was surprised to see Theresa rushing into the room suddenly, wiping her tears.

"Miss Fairfield, what happened?" she asked concernedly.

"It's Dad," Theresa said sorrowfully, crossing her arms and sticking out her bottom lip sadly. "He doesn't like Jay. He thinks that Jay's just like other uncaring boyfriends I used to have. But he's not... Right?" She looked up at her mother figure hopefully. "What do you honestly think of him?"

Saselin smiled gently at the girl. "Well, I find him to be pretty nice. He seems to be an alright guy. Don't worry, in time to come, I'm sure your father will warm up to him."

"Warm up to who?" a voice behind them asked questioningly. It was Jay. Seeing Theresa's tear-streaked face, his eyes widened. "Theresa, what happened?"

"Don't ask," Theresa said, looking away. "Not now."

"Uhm... Okay." Jay silently put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Whenever you ever need a shoulder to cry upon... You can always tell me."

Saselin laughed quietly. She quietly slunk away, out of the kitchen, leaving the two lovebirds to time for themselves.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Saselin was just walking past Jay's room when she stopped short suddenly, a gasp leaving her mouth.

"Oh my gosh," she breathed, peering curiously into his room, her eyes wide with horror.

She saw the sword lying on his table. _It looked like a retractable xiphos_, she recalled from her old days of learning Greek Mythology. Some heroes used to be described as using a xiphos. _Oh dear, what was Jay doing with one of those?_

Could it be... That he really had some ulterior motive?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Okay, here it is! This chapter was a little angsty and OOC. Well, hope not. Anyway, I hope you're just about hitting your head that Jay actually brought his sword along and Saselin thought he had evil intentions. Okay, the following stuff would have humour is up on its way.(: And review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mr Fairfield frowned and crossed his arms. "I knew it," he muttered darkly. "That boy's up to no good. Carrying a sword around with him like that..."

"He might just be a collector, collecting items like that," Saselin thought aloud. "If not, why would he leave his sword lying around if he intended to... harm us..." Her voice trailed off. She was determined to give the boy the benefit of doubt, seeing he seemed pretty decent.

"And what kind of teenager nowadays actually collects rare items like that?" Mr Fairfield pointed out. "No, he must be planning something. Maybe he wants to harm someone else but not us." He glanced at the housekeeper worriedly. "Do keep an eye out for Theresa, would you?"

Saselin sighed hesitantly. "Alright, I shall certainly do as you wish, Mr Fairfield."

Richard nodded, eyes narrowed. "Good, that'll do. Now do go and do as you should."

With a "Yes, Mr Fairfield," Saselin slipped out of the door wordlessly, walking off in search of Theresa.

--

"Come on, let me show you around the farm." Theresa smiled, and grabbing a protesting Jay's hand, she showed him outside.

She spent some time bringing him around the farm and showing him the loops. She also introduced him to some of the farm hands. Jay couldn't cease to be amazed at how large Theresa's land was, and somewhere deep down inside him he felt an ache in his gut, telling him that he'll never be good enough for her, and her father possibly thought so as well. Brushing aside his fears, he was just in time to see an old goat rambling slowly towards him.

He saw a bright smile flash across Theresa's face as she went forward and bent to pick up the goat. Jay blinked, getting to see a side of Theresa he had never seen before. Theresa the life-bringer, Theresa the fighter, Theresa the psychic. But Theresa the goat lover? Somehow he never exactly witnessed that - not until now.

Wrinkling his nose in slight distaste at the stench arising from said goat, Jay forced a smile and looked at Theresa. "And this is...?"

"This is Goaty," Theresa replied cheerfully, still holding the goat. "He's been around for absolutely ages, ever since I've been born. He's a really good goat, and we all love him. He's almost like part of the family. Goaty, this is Jay. Jay, this is Goaty."

"Uhh... Hi... Goaty," Jay said, nodding.

He made a mental note not to criticise the goat in any way of sorts. Just then, he saw the goat look towards him and for a second, he felt a chill run down his spine. Something told him the goat had just given him an evil look. But that was far beyond a goat to have such _great_ thinking, so he tried to forget about the goosebumps prickling his skin.

Just at that moment, Theresa noticed her shoelaces had came undone. Holding the goat out to Jay, she asked, "Jay, would you help me hold Goaty for a while?"

Jay could almost feel his inward groan reverberating within him, but he merely smiled, told himself this was the girl he loved, and even though he had no whatsoever idea on how to carry a goat, he tried.

Thankfully, he realised it wasn't as hard as it seemed. He sighed in relief. However, he probably hadn't counted on that whooshing sound that was suddenly apparent.

At first, he thought it was a hose going off from nearby, but when he looked up, he noticed that there was no gardener around, nor some leaking hose. The reality of the situation drove home to him three seconds later, and hardly daring to believe his eyes, he looked down at his pants.

To put it simply, what was once dry was now wet, and the damp patch there was stinkingly obvious. Gazing into the eyes of the innocent-looking goat, he felt that dread washing over him once again.

Theresa gazed up at him and immediately burst out laughing. "Jay, you didn't... Wet yourself, did you?" she questioned jokingly.

Jay looked down at his girlfriend in horror. "No, of course not! Your goat peed on me!" He felt ridiculous saying something like that, but he _had_ to defend himself. He couldn't just let her think that... Just the thought of it scared him.

Theresa rolled her eyes. "Are you sure? Goaty would never do anything like that, would you, Goaty?"

Goaty bleated innocently in return.

Jay stared at both in disbelief, shifting his gaze from Theresa to turn to glare at the goat in his arms. He knew without a doubt this goat wasn't as friendly as it - he - looked.

"Malicious goat," he muttered under his breath, then gasped as he heard another _whoosh_ go off.

Theresa gaped at the goat. "Goaty, stop!" she chided. Then she turned to Jay and said, "Maybe you should go change."

"I think I'll do just that," Jay answered, then put the goat on the ground quickly and backed off towards to the door. He really didn't like that goat, and he was starting to see his dislike wasn't unfounded. Slipping through the porch door, he quickly made his way to change.

--

Mr Fairfield walked briskly down the hallway, chatting busily on his phone as usual, discussing some client matters. He marched towards his study with a lot of papers tucked safely under his arm until he collided with a bang into Jay when he turned the corner. His senses on the alert, he noted suspiciously that Jay was looking rather antsy and like he was trying avoid attention.

Unfortunately, his papers were sent flying to the ground. Mumbling in irritation, he bent down to gather them so he didn't need the boy to offer him help. Getting up, Richard's eyes widened as he noticed the noticeable wet patch on Jay's pants and looked up questioningly at Jay, who promptly reddened.

Jay stuttered, "N-no, it's not what you think!" Alright, so the patch was already oh-so-noticeable, and his luck just had to have Mr Fairfield bend down and see it at a closer angle. He berated his bad luck.

He could still see the unconvinced look painted across Mr Fairfield and he almost felt like tearing out his hair. Why did he always get on Mr Fairfield's bad side?

Mumbling an apology for knocking into Theresa's father, he quickly escaped into the shelter of the guestroom to change.

Richard looked up, giving Jay a fleeting look before he returned to his conversation. But... His mind was already set on a goal.

No way was he going to let his daughter marry some malicious guy with a weak bladder. That guy was going to have to go through him first...

--

How was that? Review please! Hope it wasn't unrealistic. I figure something like that could happen. I guess Jay's in for it this time. Whack-Jay day!(: Yay. Okay, I'm not that evil, things will look up for him... Soon. But not at the next chapter. Sorry, Jay!


	4. Chapter 4

Fun under the sun with farm animals, whee. Lately I've been busy so I haven't had the time to post much, and besides, I'm completely drained of energy. Gosh, I even write poems during class and it's about the only sane thing I do nowadays. Am I becoming mentally unsound? What a scary idea. Yeesh.

Anyway, back to story. Chapter 4 begins!

**Chapter 4**

Theresa glanced up from her low crouch on the floor as Jay approached, who looked moodier than usual. However, she thought he was thinking of something serious - namely about Cronus - and she dismissed it.

Drawing up her full height, she smiled as she pointed to the braying horse. It was a deep chocolate brown, like the colour of his eyes, and it had a pretty white flowing mane.

"Jay, this is Azalea, she's been around for quite some time too," she introduced. Azalea blinked and neighed softly, giving Jay a gently, kindly look. Jay smiled back, then fed Azalea the lump of sugar Theresa gave him to feed.

Suddenly, he heard a tremendous braying and stomping of hoofs. Turning, his eyes widened at a mare, wildly stamping about the stable.

"Whoa! Who's that?" Jay asked, then stopped, feeling a little abashed to ask such a lame question - it wasn't as if the horse were human.

But Theresa merely grinned and said casually, "That's Archie, he's not all that tame and he likes to throw his temper about when he likes it."

"Archie?" Jay raised an eyebrow. "Was that name on purpose?"

"Nope, but he and Archie do have their similiarities, don't you think?" Theresa smirked as Jay nodded in agreement.

"Have you ever rode a horse before?" Theresa asked.

"Well, no..." Jay said uncertainly, already sure she was going to drag him off to try ride one and of course, she would succeed.

"But you will soon!" Before he could even protest, she gave him the innocent puppydog look that washed away all his senses. He sighed, nodded, and allowed himself to be dragged off to the field as Theresa pulled the reigns of Archie and Azalea.

--

Jay stood uncomfortably beside Archie, gazing up warily at the silent horse. "Theresa... didn't you say he was... uhm, violent?"

"Jay, you'll do fine. Just get on it," Theresa said, grinning, as she easily got onto Azalea.

"Okay..." Jay grimaced, looked at Archie and willed the horse to remain still. Then he quickly got onto the back of Archie and sighed in relief. Thankfully, no bodily harm done.

For half an hour, Theresa taught Jay the ropes. Funnily so, Archie didn't resist or anything, and soon Jay found himself getting the hang of the whole thing.

Theresa smiled. "You know, I think Archie likes you."

Jay grinned back as both their horses cantered along the field and picked up speed till it was a gallop. "Yeah, I think so too."

Just then, Archie brayed, and Jay, having let down his guard, found himself suddenly pitching forward, flying in the air and crashing straight into the mud.

Jay sputtered, wiping the mud off his face gingerly as he gazed up at the horse, regretting his cockiness. He could have sworn that Archie was smirking at him.

"Suddenly, I think I've changed my mind."

--

After a tiring one hour of horse-riding, of which Archie hadn't repeated the same act of evil as he had earlier, Jay tumbled off the horse tiredly and brought Archie to the stables with Theresa and Azalea following suit.

Just as they were about to leave the stables, Theresa pulled at Jay's sleeve, bringing him to a stop. "Jay, I've got to tell you something."

Jay paused, turned around and smiled. "What's that?"

He saw hesitance on her face and he realised it mightn't be a good thing. Theresa sighed, made up her mind to tell him, then said, "Jay, my dad doesn't approve of you."

Jay's eyes widened for a while, and he bit his lip, hurt. "Why?"

Theresa shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because I've had pretty trashy boyfriends in the past, so he naturally doesn't trust you. And you're not rich. Oh, and he says you have bad fashion taste."

Jay blinked, then his jaws dropped. "What's wrong with what I'm dressed in?"

Theresa opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. After a little thinking, she said carefully, "There's nothing wrong with it. I'm fine with it."

Jay frowned, noticing that she was withholding something pertaining to his fashion taste, but he decided to put that aside for the moment and go on into the more important thing. "Anyway, your dad doesn't like me. Does this mean..."

Theresa cut in. "It doesn't mean anything, Jay. The fact that he doesn't like you doesn't mean I don't love you anymore."

"You know, he's right. I mean, I'm not rich. If we - we do get married someday, I can't exactly provide the bestest of the best for you." Jay sighed. "I've been thinking about that, and..."

Theresa gasped. "Jay, how can you even think that way? I don't really care if we live in some dark, dirty slum... Okay, I do. But then, it's not like you're poor or anything. As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter to me."

Jay smiled gratefully. "Thanks, you have no idea how much that means to me."

"Maybe I do." Theresa winked, then gave him a short hug. "I hope Dad will warm up to you, though." She sighed, disheartened.

"I'll try my best," Jay promised.

Gently, he slipped an arm around her slim waist, drawing her nearer. He couldn't help but admire her alluring emerald green eyes. It was weird how such a beautiful girl, both inside and out, could be his girlfriend. He was one lucky guy.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to her warm ones, softly at first, but as time passed, it grew more passionate. All he could think about was her, her, how much he loved her... And how much her dad disliked him.

As they finally pulled away for that breath of much-needed air, Jay's mind still lingered on the Mr Fairfield's disapproval. He raked a mud-filled hand through his hair. How could he get on Mr Fairfield's good side?

If only he knew.

--

End of this chapter, yeah. Alright, any suggestions for how he can get in Theresa's dad's good books? I already have an idea in mind, but I was thinking that maybe you guys would have a much better solution to Jay's problem. By the way, the story isn't ending by the next chapter. Nope, the next chapter is about to get (hopefully) more hilarious... Review and make a writer happy please!


	5. Chapter 5

If I actually named my chapters, I could actually call this 'Return of the Goat'. Whoa, but that'll resemble 'Return of the Joker' - the title, I mean - too much, of which I do not own. While Archie the horse does not return in other chapters (unless I decree him to do, bwahaha), Goaty does reappear with his usual evil glint... And so you have it, chapter 5!

**Chapter 5**

Jay watched as Theresa strode off to talk to the gardener, then he took out his PMR, which was surprisingly squeaky clean. He needed some advice, and he needed it quick.

Thinking the whole situation over, he wondered who would be best suited to give him advice. Herry? No, Herry would be talking to him about food in no time. Archie? No, it wasn't like Jay wanted to start his own angsty Atlanta poetry collection right now, or learn the art of bashing your probable future-father-in-law's face inside out. Atlanta? Maybe not, it would be weird going to a girl for help over something like _this_.

After pondering for a while, he settled for Odie, whom he knew was one of the most grounded, intellectually able and sane person around. Well, except when it came to that aircraft game of his, that is.

Pressing the speed dial and waiting, he hoped Theresa wouldn't come back just yet. He didn't know why, but somehow he didn't feel very comfortable with the idea of Theresa standing beside him and listening.

Finally, Odie picked up the line and Jay sighed in relief, noticing that Theresa had moved on to tend to the horses.

"Odie? Jay here. You know, I'm having some major problems right now, and I need your advice. Theresa's dad doesn't approve of me, because of various reasons. I don't know what kind of boyfriends Theresa used to have, but according to her, it doesn't look too good, and so her father isn't too keen on me. And another thing, I'm not filthy rich like them. Oh - and he says I have bad fashion taste. What should I do?" Jay rushed, sounding like he needed to urgently catch a train.

However, the voice that came over on the line wasn't the one he wanted to hear. "Jay? This is Neil. Odie's bathing right now, I picked up his phone. Whoa, you seem like you have serious issues over there. Thankfully, you're the ultra-lucky guy to get my expert advice and yes, I do agree that you have extremely bad fashion taste."

Jay looked down at his polo sweater hesitantly, then gazed into the PMR and at Neil's face. "You really think so?"

"I do," Neil affirmed matter-of-factly. "In fact, it is horrible, atrocious, an eyesore to behold and gosh, what did you do to your hair? Is that _mud_ in it?"

"It's only mud, Neil. Not unusual, seeing that I'm on a _farm_. Fine, since you're the supposedly fashion expert, can you tell me what should I wear?"

"Why don't you try the latest white silk t-shirt with black stripes on it? It's absolutely fantabulous and totally in," Neil suggested, giving Jay a sympathetic smile.

Jay narrowed his eyes. "Isn't that what _you're_ wearing?"

"Yeah, it is!" Neil confirmed, flashing Jay an award-winning smile over the PMR.

Jay groaned. "Neil, I don't want to end up being your clone," he pointed out.

"But that's the whole point of it!" Neil exclaimed, waving his arms around excitedly. "You see, I'm just so spectacular. You dress like me and you'd be fantastic too! Though not as fantastic like me, but well, it'll be a huge improvement to your drab, dreary wear right now."

Jay rolled his eyes. "Ego," he muttered darkly.

"What did you say?" Neil said brightly.

"Nothing," Jay replied dryly. "By the way, is any of the team there with you?"

Neil shook his head. "Nope, they're all out watching a movie except for Odie and I. Why did you ask?"

"I don't know, for random reasons." Jay shrugged. _Reasons like 'maybe I can actually get some useful help here',_ he thought silently to himself.

"You know what, I think I'll manage," Jay said, forcing a smile. "See you later, Neil."

"Bye!" Neil chirped, holding up his mirror and the glaring light reflected on it and into Jay's eyes, making him wince and hold the PMR away from his face as though it was infectious. "Glad to have offered my expertise!"

Jay groaned again, then slipped his PMR into his pocket after putting down the phone. Just his luck to have gotten Neil instead. There went his hope of getting sane advice.

Looking down at himself, he suddenly realised something. While he didn't really know whether he was dressed tackily or not, he did know he was covered head-to-toe in mud. He sighed wearily and decided to get a change in clothing.

Walking gingerly up the porch steps, he sighed, already dreading dinner with Theresa's dad. As he opened the door and stepped in, he heard a familiar bleating noise and a warm, soft something push past him.

Looking down, he gaped. "Whoa!" he said in shock and surprise as Goaty started walking into the house. He blinked, then grimaced. As much as he knew the family pet was much-loved by the Fairfield family, he was sure that they wouldn't appreciate a stinky, old goat prancing around their house. Not that Goaty had the ability to prance; that goat was old - _really_ old. But anyway, Mr Fairfield would be sure to ask who in the world had let the goat in, and when the awfully honest him would own up, he would get another "demerit" point. He was going to have to fix this before he got found out.

Looking around nervously, he called out to the ambling goat. "Goaty, Goaty, come here! Be a good little goat and leave!" he tried, trying his (lousy) coaxing skills.

Goaty paused for an instant and turned to look at him, and for a split second Jay found hope soaring within him, but at the next moment, his hope came crashing down as Goaty ignored him and continued to advance down the hall.

"Goaty, Goaty, come on out to the - uhm - golden pastures outside, you know you want to!" Jay said a little desperately, feeling utterly pathetic and lame, but trying all the same.

Jay glanced around furtively, still trying to think of a way to get Goaty out when the unpredictable happened.

The goat took in a gallop with energy Jay never knew it had. The flying goat practically leapt through the air and crashed right into the antique vase. Jay gasped, reacting immediately. He dived forward, hands outstretched, but missed by millimetres. The vase, of course, smashed into smithereens as it made solid contact with the floor.

Jay groaned, lying on the floor and scolding himself for not being able to catch the vase in time. He glared up at the goat, who bleated innocently again.

Just then, as if things couldn't get worse, Mr Fairfield and Saselin walked right in at that very moment. Both gasped, jaws dropping.

"What do you think you're doing, young man?" Richard said sternly, stalking over to Jay's side as Jay got up.

"Trying to save the vase."

"Oh really? You were trying to steal it, weren't you?!" Theresa's dad bellowed, polite exterior vanishing without a trace.

"No, no!" Jay waved his hands in despair. "Goaty slid in, I tried to shoo him out but he ran and knocked that vase over!"

"Goaty?" Richard snorted, crossing his arms. "Goaty would never do anything like that, would you, Goaty?" The goat gave them a completely innocent look. "Besides, Goaty would have never been able to run. Do you have any idea how old is he?"

"Yeah, practically ancient and perfectly angelic," Jay muttered under his own breath grudgingly, then protested out loud, "But it's true! I wasn't trying to steal anything!"

Richard shook his head. "You probably tried to steal that vase, but Goaty saw you, slid through the door and stopped you, causing you to break the vase. That's it, isn't it? Jay, you should own up."

"But I didn't even do anything!" Jay protested. He would have been laughing at amazement to see how biased they were towards the goat if he wasn't stuck in such a sticky situation.

At that moment, Theresa walked in and she, too, gasped. "Oh my gosh! Jay, what happened?"

"Why don't you tell him, my dear boy, how you tried to steal the vase?" Richard said snidely, regarding Jay with a look of distrust.

"I didn't attempt anything! When I was entering, Goaty managed to get in and I tried to get him to go out. The next I knew, he was dashing towards the vase and then I tried to catch it as it fell. Unfortunately, I didn't make it in time."

Richard gave a visible smirk as Theresa blinked. "Jay, Goaty would never do that!"

_What, Theresa trusts the goat more than me?!_ Jay grimaced. "But _I_ would never steal either!"

Theresa sighed. "I trust you, Jay, but... Well, anyway, which vase did you break?"

Stepping aside to let Theresa get a better view, Jay nearly jumped out of his skin when Theresa shrieked.

"Jay, how _could_ you? That was my late mum's favourite vase!"

_Oh great, this trip just keeps getting better and better_, Jay thought irritably. "But I didn't even try anything!" he stated weakly. _Three against one. Way to go, Jay._

Richard frowned. "Fine, we'll give you the benefit of the doubt since there's no evidence to prove you tried to steal. But if we stick to your unlikely story, you will have to pay for the vase."

"No way!" Jay's jaws could have hit the ground.

"Yes way," Richard said firmly. "You let Goaty in when you shouldn't have, and you have to learn to take responsbility for your actions."

Jay felt a rush of anger not unlike when he was fighting against the tyrannical Cronus. _Come on, I mean, this is too much!_ Jay screamed in his mind, and fought the urge not to throw a punch - the last thing he wanted was to pay for another antique, or the hospital bills to a certain someone's broken nose...

It wasn't like him to feel like punching faces in, but at the rate this whole thing was going, Archie wouldn't need to teach him the art of supreme violence anytime soon.

"Alright," he said, resigned to his fate. It was probably going to take him centuries before he could pay back this debt. "You know what, I'm going upstairs to bathe."

After he left, Saselin, Theresa and her father all stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Theresa, knowing her father was going to start his lecturing again, made a hasty exit to her room, still unsure of what just happened. Saselin went to clean up the mess.

Before she swept up the last piece, Richard stopped her and picked it up as a keepsake.

Saselin raised an eyebrow; she knew her employer was a sentimental person and he had loved his late wife dearly. "Be careful you don't cut yourself, Mr Fairfield," she advised gently.

"Will do, Saselin," Richard responded, and for a second Saselin thought she detected a slight shakiness in his voice, and the tiniest of tears in his eyes, but then it was gone, and it was back to the obsessed workaholic he had changed into after his wife's death. Then, the tall, middle-aged man proceeded to go upstairs with the precious piece of vase, leaving Saselin to wonder what life would have really been if Mrs Fairfield was still around.

--

We have come to the end of this chapter! I hope to update soon. Perhaps tomorrow I will have time. Was that funny? I hope it was. I actually slowly manupilated the mood of the story so it would become a trifle darker. I wanted to provide insight into Mr Fairfield's character, and to show he was not always what he is now, and that something changed him.

By the way, Goaty is somewhat a twisted allusion to the Golden Fleece. Weird, isn't it? Though Goaty is evil but not golden and Jay isn't finding him, there is one way Jason's story and Jay's story are similar - that is, they're both undergoing a journey now. Don't you think?


	6. Chapter 6

To **Theresa Argos**, I know Goaty is really, _really_ corny and I don't take any offense. It was _meant_ to be corny, yeah, both for fun and to show how a corny, little, annoying, innocent-looking goat can actually get the better of Jay. Hahaha, I'm mean and I know it. (I was just kidding about the me being mean part.) Anyway, back to the story...

**Chapter 6**

It was a deathly silence at the dining table. The three people sat awkwardly at the table, eating the food quietly that Saselin had just served. It seemed that the only person who had actually smiled for even just a fraction of a second was Saselin, and she had already left to eat in the kitchen. The atmosphere was stony and thick, and no one said anything for a long time.

When they had finished and cleared off everything on their plates, everyone just continued sitting there, unwilling to talk and pretending that their plate was the most interesting thing in the world to be staring at at the moment.

Finally, Jay stood up quietly, pushing back his chair and walking off to the kitchen to pass his plate to Saselin. Saselin, surprised that the young man had bothered since even Theresa didn't bring her own plate in, thanked him with a cheery smile.

Just as he started up the stairs to the guest room, still dazed from the events earlier in the afternoon, he heard someone call out his name. Turning, he faced Theresa with a little dread, wondering how Theresa was going to tell him off. After all, to them, Goaty was a complete, utter angel.

"Jay, I just wanted to let you know I completely believe you weren't trying to steal the vase," Theresa started softly, walking up the steps to join him.

Jay sighed. "You sure? For a second earlier on, I saw -"

"I only doubted you for just a _split_ second. Although I can't really visualise Goaty doing anything as horrible as you've said, well, I trust that you didn't try to steal anything," Theresa said firmly, flashing him a smile.

"Thanks," Jay replied, grinning back. Well, at least his girlfriend believed him. "But I think getting on your dad's side is just a total lost case."

Theresa frowned, then thought for a while. She finally admitted, "Well, I don't think there's anything we can do at the moment... But I'm sure there'll be a way."

Jay had to smile at her optimism. "I hope so. Theresa... I love you."

Theresa gave him the sweet smile that never failed to make him forget all his worries and hugged him. "I love you too, Jay."

Just then, someone cleared his or her throat. Whirling around, Theresa blushed as she saw her dad frown in disapproval. Jay reddened a little and stepped back.

"I'm going out to get the new lawn-mower for the gardener. Since no one in the house has time to do it, I'm going now to do it myself." Richard looked at Jay pointedly. "Maybe you could go with me to get it?"

Jay blinked. _Is he giving me a chance to redeem myself?_ he thought, a trifle suspicious. _Maybe. Or maybe he just wants someone to help him or something._

"Yeah, sure," he replied. With that, he followed Mr Fairfield out of the door, praying hope nothing unlucky would come to happen.

--

Both men were quiet as they sat in Mr Fairfield's long limosine. For once, Mr Fairfield hadn't gotten his chauffeur to drive the car. Both sat in silence as they drove. As they continued driving on, Jay wrung his hands a little nervously.

_What if I find that Goaty has sneaked into the boot without me knowing and proceeds to malign me again? What if I decide to open my mouth to break the ice and end up making Mr Fairfield shocked enough to crash the car? What if..._ Jay had to wonder of all the wacky possibilities that could just happen. Okay, so maybe he was overreacting. Then again, counting his bad luck, he was already considering whether Fortuna (the goddess of fortune and luck) was actually messing with his life. He hoped not.

He decided to remain quiet just in case said incident listed above might happen. Closing his eyes and leaning back, he sighed.

A sudden question from Theresa's father, however, made him open his eyes in surprise.

"Jay, tell me, do you really love Theresa?"

The brown-haired teenager responded immediately, "Yeah."

"If so, what do you see in her that makes you love her?" Mr Fairfield said. Surprisingly, he didn't make it sound like an interrogation. Suddenly, he seemed so subdued.

Jay felt a smile spreading slowly on his face. "Well, for one, she's not like any normal rich girls. Some of the rich girls are, well, a little on the mean side and they are pretty used to getting their own way. But Theresa doesn't insist on her ways - at least, not all the time - and she's different. Well, secondly, she's really talented. Smart, special in her own way. She's... She's beautiful, too." Jay blushed at what he just said, then continued on, "Lastly, she has a heart. She cares for other people, looks out for her friends and she's a good person... Yeah. Uhm... Why the questions?"

The minute the question left his mouth, he instantly regretted it. He mentally slapped himself. Not only did he sound rude, he had made himself look like he wanted to run away from the barrage of questions that he was sure to follow.

To his surprise, Theresa's father sighed. "I've been thinking... Thinking a lot about what's happened so far... I know Theresa's earlier boyfriends were terrible, but that doesn't mean that you're like them. I also know I haven't exactly been around for some time - alright, for a _long_ time - ever since her mother passed on, and it's natural that she would finally find a person she would want to spend the rest of her life with. I can tell she really loves you, and I know I can't stop her. All I do hope is that you're not like the others."

Jay almost cheered, replying hastily, "Rest assured I'm not."

Richard pulled into the parking lot, then parked the limosine. Pulling the keys out of the ignition, he turned to face Jay and paused briefly. "Maybe you aren't. I guess I have to give the benefit of the doubt to you anyway."

--

Ten minutes later, Jay and Mr Fairfield emerged from the appliance warehouse. Jay was carrying the lawn mower while Mr Fairfield was walking, both hands free. Not that Jay minded carrying the lawn mower anyway. Just then, as they neared the dark, shady bend before they reached the carpark, Jay heard some footprints behind him.

Gut feeling kicking in, he turned around and found a fist connecting with his face. Falling to the ground from the surprise attack, he grunted and rubbed his face. Looking up, his face turned pale when he saw a nervous-looking man hold a machete to Mr Fairfield's neck.

"Money or life," he demanded coldly, pressing the machete closer to Richard's neck, making the latter go as white as a sheet.

"Alright, let go first, if not I can't get my wallet," Mr Fairfield said, voice shaking slightly, and the masked man stepped back a little, machete still raised menacingly in the air, ready to attack if anyone tried anything funny with him.

Noticing that the man's eyes were entirely on Theresa's dad and had seemed to forgotten about him, Jay quickly reached for his xiphos, pulling it out. Before the robber could react, Jay kicked him, making the masked man fall hard onto the floor and drop the machete.

The robber scrambled to his feet hurriedly, grabbing his machete and swinging it at full force at Jay, who responded immediately with a blow of his own xiphos. A huge clink sounded as metal met metal. Jay quickly raised his foot, bringing it up to the man's stomach and kicking. Though he wasn't Theresa, he could still kick rather decently. With an _oof_, the man fell, perhaps not expecting that it would be just so hard to rob two men.

Jay turned to Mr Fairfield to see if he was alright. Theresa's father was perfectly fine, albeit the trembling. Well, besides that he was staring, open-mouthed, at how Jay had just wielded the sword.

Jay was about to explain himself to avoid anymore unnecessary misunderstandings when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, the enraged robber charging forward, machete pointed in the older man's direction. Already knowing it would be too late to take his xiphos out again, he leapt forward, shielding Richard with his own body.

He heard the ripping sound, and felt something plunge into his stomach. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt - at least, not at first. He barely registered the pain. The shock from it all had made it numb, but once he realised what just happened, the pain just hit him like a blow in the face. Clutching his stomach, he looked down to see his hands stained with his own blood. He gasped, dropping to his knees.

The last things he remembered were a blurred vision of Richard calling the ambulance and the masked robber fleeing, frightened at what he had done, and disappearing into the dark night. Then everything just went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Urgh..."

The first thing Jay saw when he opened his eyes were the white-washed walls that surrounded him. He blinked, moaning as he tried to push himself to a sitting position, and he looked around. Suddenly, he remembered what had happened - the stabbing, the pain, everything. Therefore, it was very likely that he was in a hospital.

Just then, the door swung open and Theresa entered. When she saw he was awake, she rushed over, smiling with relief, and sat his bedside.

"Jay! You're awake! Last night you got stabbed and -"

"Yeah, I remember," he replied with minimum movement in the hope that he wouldn't trigger any pain.

"Anyway, the doctor said you'd be out in a week. Thankfully, it was only a minor abrasion and it'll heal soon."

"A week? Great," Jay grumbled. "And from how the robber charged at me, I'm surprised it's only a minor abrasion."

Theresa shrugged. "I guess you got lucky," she said, gently slipping her hand into his.

Jay smiled back. "Yeah, maybe. It could have been a lot worse."

At that moment, the door opened again and this time it was Richard. Mr Fairfield, seeing that Jay was now wide awake, actually hurried to his side.

"Are you feeling better now, Jay?" Theresa's father questioned concernedly.

Jay hide a wince. "Yes, much better," he answered, forcing a smile. Well, he couldn't help but grin deep down that by a stroke of luck, Theresa's father had actually warmed up to him. At the cost of an injured stomach. Oh well, one can't have everything they want.

Theresa, noticing that her father seemed like he wanted to say something to Jay in private, got up, made an excuse to go to the toilet, and left.

Mr Fairfield looked haggard and old. Alright, so he was already old in the first place, but he just seemed so much more tired than the last time Jay had seen him, and he had reason to be. "Jay, why did you take the hit for me?"

Jay blinked. "Because... Because I love your daughter," Jay admitted, a little embarrassed. "And one day, maybe we might just be related... I hope so, at least. And besides, it's the right thing to do. Hero instinct, I guess." He laughed softly.

Richard bit his lip. "You know, I was really wrong about you."

"I can't disagree with that," Jay agreed jokingly. Richard actually laughed in response.

Richard pulled out Jay's xiphos from a plastic bag he had been carrying. "Here, your sword. I thought you might have wanted it back," Mr Fairfield stated calmly, placing it on the bedside table carefully.

Jay's eyes widened considerably. "Oh, my sword... I - I don't use my sword for anything bad, it's for... For..." His mind scrambled to create a brilliant excuse, but came up with none. Blushing a little, he ran a hand through his brown hair.

Mr Fairfield waved his hand, dismissing the matter. "It's alright, you don't have to explain the matter. I trust you. I guess everyone has their secrets from time to time. I know I do. I'm just sorry I misjudged you."

"It's okay," Jay responded graciously. "She's your daughter. I'm sure any dad would be worried for their child."

Richard smiled. "By the way, the expenses of the vase... You don't need to pay for it anymore."

"Oh... Thank you, Mr Fairfield." Jay tried to hold back his wide smile.

--

_Two weeks later..._

The flashy red sports car pulled up in front of the dorm. Atlanta, who was sitting at the window and awaiting their arrival, dropped the remote control that she had just snatched from Archie and got up excitedly. "They're finally back!"

Jay swung open the car door and got out, as did Theresa. She strode to the back of the car, opened the boot and heaved the luggage out of the car with surprising strength.

The whole team had gathered outside to welcome them. Archie gave Jay a poke, of which Jay winced at. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be gentlemanly and carry the luggage instead?" he asked pointedly.

Theresa answered immediately, "No, that's not advisable. Jay just got stabbed a week ago, and he's still recovering."

Jay nodded weakly as the rest of the team gasped and Archie guiltily stepped back.

"No way man!" Odie exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jay replied. "Just a little stab... That's all."

"How?" Herry questioned, scratching his head in curiosity.

"Jay took a blow for my dad," Theresa said, beaming proudly at her boyfriend, who promptly turned red and mumbled something like "It's nothing really."

"Wow, my hero!" Neil remarked sarcastically, and Archie glared at him. "What?"

--

"So, what just happened when you were over at Theresa's?" Archie asked, a little curious. The five of them sat in Jay's bedroom, boys only.

"I was plagued by the worst of luck at first," Jay explained. "Well, firstly, I got peed on by a goat."

Neil gasped. "That's unlucky! You should have asked for some of my luck, I would have given it to you."

Jay glared at him, then continued. "Then next, that same goat got into the house, broke a vase and somehow Theresa's father pinned the blame on me." He decided that he would leave out Archie the horse for particular reasons.

"Well anyway, in the end it was pretty okay," Jay said. "I got stabbed, and in the process I gained her father's trust."

Herry wrinkled his nose. "Isn't there a better, painless solution?"

"Guess not," Jay sighed and leaned back on his pillow. "But I can't say I'm unhappy about finally gaining his trust ."

"Oh, and how about that goat?" Odie asked.

"It got what was coming to it," Jay replied, smirking. At the suspicious looks from his friends, he said sheepishly, "I didn't kill it, it got caught in the act when Theresa's dad witnessed it trying to get to another vase. You know, I'm sure that goat has expensive taste."

"You talk about it as though it's a person," Archie said, rolling his eyes.

"That goat's _worse_ than a person," Jay muttered under his breath. Looking up, he said finally, "Anyway, that's the end of the story."

Just then, the bell rung downstairs. He heard someone open the door and let out a blood-curdling scream. Thinking there was some danger of sorts, Jay and the others rushed down the stairs.

Standing at the door and holding a cage was Atlanta. The delivery man standing at the door walked off, but not after giving Atlanta a weird look.

"What is it?" Jay asked cautiously, wincing at the little pain that stabbed his gut when he moved too rigorously.

Atlanta grinned cutely, pretty uncharacteristic for her. "It's a goat!"

Turning the cage over to let them see, they saw a dirty-white, tiny goat standing in the middle of the cage, bleating. Jay picked up the letter on top of the cage. He read it aloud.

"_Dear Theresa and Jay,_

_I would like to give you and your friends one of Goaty's offspring. One of the female goats got together with Goaty and today she gave birth to several little goats. Thought you might like one, especially the girls in your house._

_Regards,_

_Mr Fairfield_"

While Jay was reading the letter, Archie squinted at the goat. Startled, he realised that the young goat was staring at him, and with the weirdest look ever. It actually looked... evil. He blinked, shaking his head. He was probably hallucinating. Too much Atlanta-centric dreams and Cronus nightmares probably screwed his brain.

Putting down the letter, Jay gulped, bending to look at the goat. It was adorable, if not for the fact of the evil glint in its eyes which it had seemed to retain from its elderly father. Somehow, he had a feeling that history was about to repeat itself.

_Here we go again._

--

THE END!

Hope you liked it, please review!


End file.
